


I Thought I'd Lost You

by peachypuff



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypuff/pseuds/peachypuff
Summary: Set after the guild in Magnolia is disbanded, Levy thinks she has missed her chance to resolve her feelings for Gajeel. Rated M for adult sexual themes, 18+





	I Thought I'd Lost You

You couldn't quite believe you'd heard Makarov right at first. After everyone had fought to their absolute limits to save Fairy Tail and the whole magical world from destruction, it was going to be disbanded. For most people this was the only place they could call home, despite the noise and the bickering and the risk of being singed from one of Natsu's frequent firey outbursts, you wouldn't have Fairy Tail any other way…and now it was over.

It didn't take people long to find other callings or reasons to leave the city - any excuse not to have to look at the painful reminder that was the towering guild hall, but you didn't know where to go and everyone seemed to slowly fade away without even a goodbye, all too numb and in denial to bring ourselves to talk about it, it was easier to pretend people were away on a job than gone forever. You'd catch yourself missing people without ever realising it, heading to call on Lucy before getting halfway there and remembering her apartment would be empty. Still, the person you missed the most, the one person you were really angry at for not saying goodbye was that stupid Iron Dragon Slayer. How dare he! Everyone must have known how you felt about him, with Lucy constantly bugging you about when the two of you would get together - not that she was one to talk the way her and Natsu danced around the subject too. Still, your cheeks burned red with embarrassment thinking about the fact that he had been the first to bail, gone without a trace as soon as Makarov disbanded Fairy Tail, even after all you'd been through together you didn't even get a proper goodbye. You felt so silly now, did you really think he would have wanted you tagging along with whatever seedy, dark business he was probably getting himself in to? It was time you got on with your life, he had made his choice pretty clear.

several weeks later

Like most other nights, tonight you were curled up with a thick book. It was a good thing you weren't going to be in Magnolia much longer as you were almost finished absorbing everything the surrounding libraries in the area had to offer. You'd lingered here longer than most anyway. The sky had been dark and angry-looking all day and the clouds had finally broken not long ago, a raging storm howled outside, rain thundering off the cobblestoned street below. The pounding on your door was almost indistinguishable from the rest of the noise outside, but the unmistakable sound of someone calling your name was what snapped you out of the world of your book. "Levy?" you recognised the voice but the tone made you worry - you had never heard Gajeel sound so soft and afraid. Rushing to the door you flung it open to find the huge, soaked figure of the dragon slayer huddled in your doorway.

You perched awkwardly on the arm of the couch where Gajeel sat, pools of water dripping from his long hair on to the floor despite the towels you had given him to wrap himself in. "Um.. I'll make us some tea.. You look like you need warming up" you said, any excuse to keep yourself busy, putting off asking all the questions you desperately wanted to ask but didn't want answers to. Instead you busied yourself in the kitchen, hands still trembling as you felt his dark eyes on you the whole time. Eventually you had to return to the couch with two cups of tea and Gajeel took one gratefully.

"So uh.. I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here…" Gajeel said almost sheepishly, mumbling and looking down at his feet. "I mean I'm the only one from the guild left in the city so you looking for a place to crash while you're passing through or something?" You didn't mean to say it quite so abruptly but you realised all your anger and emotions were bubbling up now that you were finally alone with him in your apartment, something you often dreamed of before. Gajeel looked up sharply, a mixture of pain and something else flashed across his face for a second before he opened his mouth. "Uh, I didn't realise… that's not… I'm not looking to impose on you if you don't want me here" He mumbled. "What do you want Gajeel? Why are you here, now? Where have you been? I mean, you just… you just left" The fire that had burned in you for so long had been snuffed out now that you had to confront him in person, still a little shrimp, you hated how dumb you sounded. What did you expect from him really? You turned away, unable to stop the hot tears springing from your eyes "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry Levy, I'll go" Gajeel made to head for the door when you finally exploded. "NO, Gajeel, I want answers. I DESERVE answers after you turn up here with no explanation, after you took off without so much as a goodbye. I thought Fairy Tail was your family, I thought you were past all that crap about being a tough guy and being a loner. I thought I…we meant more to you than that." you bit your lip hard to stop yourself from sobbing but you couldn't stop your body from shaking. What you didn't expect next was the broad form of the dragon slayer gently holding you to his chest, his arms holding you tight to him as you slowly calmed down. "That's not the case at all Levy. I had been out on a job when all that happened, I must have left the morning Makorov shut it all down. I must have forgotten to tell Mirajane I was taking the job and then when I got back a week later my home was gone and my family had left" His voice was so soft and sad and you were shocked to see his lip trembling and tears in his eyes when you looked up at him. Your heart ached now, imagining how he must have felt, remembering the words you just yelled at him.  
"Gajeel I-"  
"No, I totally understand. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, but after another week or so I tracked down Lucy and she tells me that you're still here, that you were here all this time, I could have kicked myself."  
"O-okay but why were you looking for ME?"  
"Because I'm crazy about you Levy! Because when I came back to an empty guild hall my first thought was how stupid I was for not telling you sooner. I was so afraid that I'd never find you again. Even if it's just to tell you, I mean I totally understand if you don't feel the same way…."  
Catching him by surprise, you cut him off with a deep kiss, almost climbing him to reach his lips, you let him scoop your tiny frame off the floor. Your ingers buried into his thick, dark hair and was surprised to find it was softer than you expected. Gajeel returned the kiss with the same frenzied passion, his hands snaking across your back as you melted into him. Everything you had been waiting for was finally happening, and the reality of it sent electric tingles through your whole body. When you finally broke the kiss, you couldn't help but notice how cute he looked with his face flushed pink, both of you panting a little from the excitement. "Gajeel, I feel the same way, I always have" you gushed breathlessly.  
"Well I kinda figured after that." He chuckled "Wow, this is really happening and I just said that out loud oh god"  
You giggled at seeing the iron dragon slayer flustered for once, your heart felt like it was going to pound out of your chest. You wriggled out of his grasp and in your best, honey sweet sexy voice purred "come to bed with me Gajeel" before turning and sashaying out of the room, leaving Gajeel to pick up his jaw from the floor before hurrying after you.

You just stepped over the threshold of your bedroom when Gajeel caught up with you, his thick arms wrapped around you, pulling you close to him as he kissed your neck. For once you loved how small you felt, surrounded completely by Gajeel's broad frame. You wriggled in his grasp until you were facing him again, wrapping your arms around his neck, hands buried deep in his thick dark hair. Quickly tiring of having to be almost bent double to kiss you, Gajeel straightened up, hands gripping your butt to support you as he lifted you up, bringing you nose to nose with him. You squeaked in surprise before instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist. Gajeel chuckled softly, his smile always made your heart flutter, partly because it had always been such a rare sight.  
"You sure about this? I feel like I must be dreamin' or something"  
"Positive. This is real" you sighed, not sure if you were saying that to reassure him or to remind yourself. You bounced with each of Gajeel's steps as he carried you over to the bed, releasing your grip on him and allowing him to quickly pull his shirt over his head. As you dragged your gaze over his muscular torso, your eyes were drawn to the obvious bulge in his pants as he started to unbutton them and you felt your own arousal respond, a slow building heat between your legs. Realising you were just laying there staring, you quickly stripped down to your panties, aware of Gajeel's eyes burning into you, you felt your cheeks flush pink, hyper aware of the tension in the room. Gajeel reached out to stop you before you could take off the last small piece of clothing.  
"Can I uh… can I be the one to take those off?" he murmured, "I wanna savour this."  
You nodded, still awestruck by his openness , and lay back down on the bed. Gajeel climbed on top of you, arms framing your face as he dipped his head for another soft, deep kiss. This time it felt even more electric, his bare chest on your skin and his crotch pressed against your panties made your head spin, and you couldn't help but moan softly as you raised your hips, desperate for the friction you felt when he grazed over your clothed mound. This brought a new intensity to Gajeel's movements, giving you what you desperately desired by rolling his hips rhythmically, his hands moving down to explore more of your body. A trail of goosebumps prickled you skin where thick but gentle fingers touched you, cupping your face, smoothing over your chest and finding the sensitive buds of your nipples. Frenzied kisses peppered your jawline and neck while his hands squeezed your full breasts, your moans now constant and getting louder, reaching new volumes when his hot wet tongue circled a stiff nipple. Soft lips enveloped the tender mound, and his sharp teeth gently grazed the skin. You could feel the power and control of the dragonslayer, having often seen him literally snacking on steel, and yet he tended to you like you were a tender, delicate treasure, exerting just enough of his plentiful power to make you moan and your clit throb.

You were already flushed and panting when his head rose again, his dark eyes locked with yours before slowly dragging down your form to the now visibly soaked panties. You lifted your hips to let him tug them away, letting your legs fall open presenting yourself to him. Even in your fantasies, thinking of him actually seeing you naked always made you blush, but now you felt only desire, a need to feel his body against yours, a need for him to have you, all of you. With only a moment's hesitation to fully take in the scene before him, Gajeel snaked his arms under your thighs, and you felt his hot, ragged breath on the most sensitive part of you before he buried his tongue between your slick folds. His deep groan sent shivers through your body, and you gripped the sheets as an intense wave of pleasure followed. You felt him suck on your engorged clit, his hands squeezing your thighs as you trembled under him. Your moans got louder and louder, and that tightness started building in your core, but before you could reach your climax, Gajeel pulled away, quickly fumbling with his boxers that were straining to contain his cock. You whined and whimpered involuntarily, making him chuckle.  
"Don’t worry baby, I've no plans on stopping yet. You just taste so goddamn good I just need to feel you now." he purred, positioning the tip of his cock against your slick opening. As his body pressed against yours, his thick length slowly filled you, both your moans almost in sync as you clung to his huge frame, feeling his muscles shifting as he slowly, rhythmically, thrust in and out of you, each thrust harder and deeper than the last until your moans turned to screams, and you realised you were screaming Gajeels name again and again as he fucked you like you desperately needed him to, having finally broken down all walls of doubt of shyness between you, it was everything you had dreamed of and more, your hot, wet walls clenching tight around him as you gave in to the building pleasure. Your orgasm came in strong waves, taking over your body and senses. You were dimly aware of Gajeel's cries as his climax came just after yours, fingers digging into you, it was incredible to finally be able to give yourself to him and also know now he was completely yours.

Hours later you were both still laid in bed, wrapped up in Gajeel's arms, head on his chest when you weren't locked in a deep kiss. "I thought I'd missed my chance y'know" you murmured softly "but I'm glad you found me"  
"Mmm me too shrimp" Gajeel smiled, "You know you're never getting rid of me now right? After thinking I'd lost you once I'm not letting you go again" he squeezed you gently against his chest.  
"That'd better be a promise" you sighed happily, slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
